Christmas with the nations
by HufflepuffIrisJoyce10
Summary: Bulgaria wants to get something nice for his girlfriend, Romania. Meanwhile, Poland can't wait to show her boyfriend, Lithuania, the gift she has in store for him.


**Author's Note: Finally, I got this posted! Took me all day to write this! Sorry about my outbursts, since Christmas is coming, I decided to post this. I hope you have a Merry Christmas. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays **

Christmas is next week and Bulgaria has still not found a good gift at all for his girlfriend, Romania. They have been dating for at least three weeks and they knew they loved each. Both of them realized this when they have been friends for a long time, ever since the Cold War era, that they felt a little more than friendship for each other. One day, Bulgaria confessed his love for the Romanian nation when they were at one of Prussia's parties in a private area in the backyard. Then she smiled as there lips met and told him that she loved him in return. And ever since that day, they were still going strong.

And Bulgaria felt that he should give his girlfriend a gift in order to show his love for her and the fact that Christmas was coming soon, which is the time for gift-giving.

He was on his way to the mall, alone in his thoughts, through the snow-covered streets. He was thinking about what he should get Romania aka Violet Popescu. _What should I get her? Would she like something to do with vampires? Naw, too obvious and besides I can tell she's getting sick of her country being known only for Dracula. _

As he kept thinking, he didn't realize that he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and—" Bulgaria started to apologize, but was interrupted when he looked up and saw that it was Hungary who he bumped into. Hungary or Gary Hedervary, which was his human name, is described as someone who can be zen and polite but also has the capabilities to be wild and quite hotheaded, just like in his childhood.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. So where are you headed?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just heading to the mall to find a gift for my girlfriend, Violet." explained Bulgaria as the two were now walking towards the mall that they in front of them.

"I see..." said Hungary with a tone of disdain in his voice. It was common knowledge that the Hungarian nation and the Romanian nation had a relationship like cats and dogs. The quarrels would always start with Violet teasing Gary about anything from the way he always was protective of Austria to how his accent sounded ridiculous. And of course, that's when Hungary would always try throw his own assortment of insults at the Romanian, following him always getting pushed to the ground by Violet. She also took his signature flower and ran as fast as she could. He immediately was red in the face and began chasing her around with a frying pan that came seemingly out of nowhere. This how things seemed to always go with those two.

Some said they do this because of unresolved romantic tension. Well, that was partly true on Romania's case. Bulgaria found this out when she told him that she did have feelings for Hungary. This struck a nerve in his heart because he loved her and realizing she loved someone else hurt him real bad. Then she ended up telling Hungary that she loved him and that she doesn't mean to always be malicious. To show that she wasn't joking around, she seductively leaned forward, wrapped her arm around him and leaned in to kiss him. He immediately pulled away in disgust saying he's gay and doesn't need any more women trying to "convert" him.

But now, after the incident that left her in tears and having told her Bulgarian best friend, she is now dating Bulgaria and no longer has feelings for Gary, who hasn't apologized to her yet.

Hungary and Bulgaria have reached the mall in silence. They went inside to do some Christmas shopping. After tedious minutes of not finding what he wanted to get Romania, he decided to ask Hungary a favor, even though he felt it might not be the best idea.

"Gary, i-is it possible to help me find something for Violet?" Nervously asked Bulgaria as he was looking at the display of snowglobes.

"I don't know..." answered Hungary unsurely.

"Please, I know you don't like her. But can you put your differences aside, Christmas is coming soon and it's time for peace, not fighting." said Bulgaria.

"Well okay, but only because it is the holidays. And plus, I need to find a Christmas gift for a friend of mine." agreed Hungary in a trying to be accommodating way.

Then he pointed to Aisle 10. He grabbed Bulgaria's arm and ran towards where he wanted to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the mall. A couple were in the toy department looking for something to buy. The lovely couple were none other than Felicia and Toris. Or Poland and Lithuania as they were known as. Before they became an item, Felicia's feelings were only one-sided. She loved Lithuania with all her heart, but there were only two problems. One, he had a crush on Belarus, the creepy younger sister of the equally creepy Russia. And two, he was straight and that was a problem for Poland because back then she was a he. Poland never felt right being in a man's body. It was something that was dismissed as being a phase, wrong, or just plain creepy, quoted by Romano at one point when he overheard the conversation he was having with his best friend, Ukraine, who he knew that she would never judge, no matter what.

Eventually, out of the encouraging of Ukraine, Poland confessed to Lithuania that she loved him and that she never felt like a dude. To her surprise, Lithuania confessed that he liked her to, but thought he might have to admit he's gay, so he focused his attractions on Belarus, though turns out he's straight, did have a little crush on Belarus, but overall loved Poland, who identifies as a woman, and sees her as such.

They have been going out for 2 years and now they both snap out of their nostalgic memory of how they got together.

Now, the question is why are they in the toy aisle? Well, you see, Poland, quite literally, dragged Lithuania over here because she had been eyeing a plushie she wanted for weeks. It was plushie of Rarity, her favorite character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She first got into it when her other best friend, Hungary, told her to watch it because it has ponies, her favortie animals. She squeed in delight and immediately ran home, turned on her laptop, and watched the show on Netflix. After the first episode, she watched another and another, until she became a full fledged brony or pegasister, as she liked to be called because it sounded sassy and fabulous, which she considered herself to be.

Her favorite character is Rarity because she knew how to be fashionable and didn't take crap from nobody. And of course, she reminded Poland of herself.

A few minutes later, they found the plushie that Felicia was looking for. Toris went to go grab it from the pile of other plushies of Raritys, so he can buy it for his girlfriend. But when he went to grab it, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Asked Lithuania politely.

"This toy is suppose to be for little girls like my daughter, not for your kind!" said the man in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Hey, don't you, like, talk to my boyfriend that way!" angrily replied Felicia. She was about to slap the man into next month when Toris held both of her arms back.

"Please, let's not make a scene." urged Lithuania. "We're sorry to disturb you and your daughter, I'll just grab the same one next to it, buy it, and we'll be on our way."

He held Felicia's hand and motioned for her to follow him to the check out station. When they were standing in line to buy the plushie, Felicia was looking pissed. Toris saw this and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for dragging you away from that but I didn't want you to pick a fight and have you kicked out."

There was no reply from the Pole.

"Well, at least we're getting the item you wanted and plus there was no need to snap at the man, since there was the same one right next to it." explained Lithuania in a frank way.

"I"m sorry too." muttered Poland. "I was being selfish and stupid. And I totally forgive you!"

When they got to the counter to pay, both of them had surprised looks on there faces. The cashier was none other than Belgium. She was a tall woman who has short, slightly curly blonde hair, held back with a green ribbon and almond-shaped eyes. Her lips are often curled in the shape of a cat's mouth.

"Bella! It's good to see you! I didn't know you worked here!" exclaimed Poland.

"I sure do! I took this job so I can show Big Brother Netherlands that I can do well on my own, without him." told Belgium with a determined look on her face.

They were chatting about what they were getting their loved ones for Christmas. Belgium was getting her best friend, Hungary, a collection of his favorite yaoi manga. And she said he was giving her a drawing he handmade of her and his favorite yaoi pairing Sebastian X Grell. Felicia said he was getting her a cute Rarity plushie, while her gift to him was waiting at home.

Lithuania looked behind to see a bunch of impatient people waiting in line behind him. He quickly whispered that she needed to quickly purchase the plushie before people behind them start complaining.

She complied to his demand and had him pay for the item. He and Felicia waved good bye to the Belgian nation and were heading out of the mall.

* * *

"A candy aisle?"

"Not just any candy aisle." replied Hungary not really answering Bulgaria's question.

The aisle they were in had all different kinds of candy: Jelly Bellys, Hershey's, Lollypops, you name it!

"But how is candy going to be a good Christmas gift for Violet?" asked Bulgaria, a bit skeptical.

"You see Prussia told me about a guy who makes the best chocolate sculptures. He told me because I asked him what I should get Belgium for her birthday. Like you, I was skeptical, but then I went to guy in the mall, who was always stationed on the other side of the aisle. And he ended up making the best chocolate cat sculpture and she ended up loving it."

After hearing that, Bulgaria actually might go through with getting his girlfriend a chocolate sculpture. But he had one question he needed to ask Hungary?

"I need to ask you to a question. How am I going to take this to her house without it melting?" inquire Bulgaria.

"You see, he puts it in a sheer glass rectangular container, which has an inside freezer and it's on wheels, so it's mobile." explained Hungary in a matter of fact manner.

"Thanks for helping pick out something for Violet. I know you don't like her, but you don't have to. But I do want you to explain to her why you thought she was just trying to convert you and ask her why she is always so mean to you because I've tried asking, but she doesn't give me a clear answer."

"Your right, I should ask her. And it'll give us the chance to turn over a new leaf!" he enthusiastically proclaimed.

Then the two guys headed to the location

Lithuania was driving, with Poland in the front seat next to him. Now, Poland was going to finally get to show her boyfriend the gift she knows he'll love.

After telling him the rest of the directions to where they'll be going, they get out of the car, slamming the car doors behind them.

They were now in front of two-story house. It was tan with red bricks that made up the roof. He opened the door knob to see what his present from Felicia was.

He was greeted by a loud but enthusiastic "SURPRISE!" The nations that were in there were Hungary, Austria, Belgium, Prussia, Spain, France, Liechtenstein, England, and his girlfriend, Romania.

"Finally, I thought you two would never get here."

Lithuania didn't know what to say. All he could do was stand there speechless. A surprise Christmas party was not what he expected Poland to give him as a gift.

The living room was decorated with a white Christmas tree, with green and red lights in corner, red and green streamers, hanging from the ceiling, and beautiful glass tables that had delicious snacks on top of it.

"You think this is my gift from me to you." she said. All of a sudden the lights went dark, except one that was focused on a shiny black piano. He noticed that Liechtenstein was sitting in chair behind her.

On top of the piano was Poland, leaning across it in her red dress. She looked gorgeous.

"This is for you." stated Felicia seductively.

That was Lichtensteiner's cue to start playing.

"IIIIIIIII don't want aaaa lot for Christmas..." Poland began singing with seemingly innocent tone in her voice. He never knew she could sing. Her singing voice did not sound at all like her speaking voice. Instead of having the typical valley girl voice she spoke with, her voice sounded like an angel.

Everybody was sitting in the living room with their significant other. England with France, Prussia with Liechtenstein, Spain with Belgium, Hungary with Austria, Lithuania with Poland, and Bulgaria with Romania.

They were all talking about the great performance Felicia put on.

England thought it was great, but not his type of thing; Romania absolutely loved it, but wished it had a little bit of eeriness to it; Prussia thought that it was the best cover of "All I Want For Christmas"; Austria said the gesture was nice, he just didn't like the song; Hungary said if he weren't gay, he would definately date Poland, which earned him a glare from his Austrian boyfriend; Spain said it was wonderful, with Belgium happily agreeing; France said it was beautiful; Bulgaria felt weirded out by it, but said he said he loved the girl's singing; Liechtenstein was happy she got to perform with Poland.

Now the only reaction that everyone hasn't heard from was Lithuania's. Did he love it or not? Everybody was wondering this, especially Poland. _Was this really a good Christmas gift? _she asked herself.

All of a sudden, the room went silent when they heard Toris clear his throat. "I just want to say that this has been the greatest party ever and it's all thanks to Poland!" congradulated Lithuania as hugged his woman in an embrace.

In return, she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Everyone was happy, they had all got their gifts. Hungary gave his gift to Austria, which was a GPS, so he wouldn't get lost when driving by himself. Then Gary gave his gift to Bella, which was the drawing he promised her. Romania gave Bulgaria an all you can eat Yogurtland card because she knew it was his favorite place to eat. Belgium gave him the collection of his favorite yaoi manga and then the two of them went off into the kitchen to get some snacks so they can look at Gary's manga and drool over all the yaoi and hot guys.

Spain got Belgium a gift also, it was a beaded bracelet, adorned with blue, purple, and pink. He got it handmade because he remembered Belgium, saying she couldn't find any bisexual pride merchandise. When she told him that she was bisexual and the person she was trying to get over was a woman, he told her it didn't matter if she was bisexual and he'll always love her. That is what motivated him to have a handmade bracelet for her.

And the rest of the partygoers got chocolate for each other because they didn't know what get each other. Except for Bulgaria who told Romania he would be right back to get his gift to her. He dashed past the kitchen into the garage and came back out with the frozen chocolate statue, which was covered in a red clothe.

He went into the living room and everyone went to face him, when they saw what he was rolling.

"Violet Popescu, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and I wanted to get you gift that was amazing. I didn't know what to get you, but thanks to Hungary, I did." confessed Bulgaria as he took the clothe off and it revealed in the frozen container a chocolate statue of a Romania herself.

"Aleksander Balakovm, this is the best gift ever." uttered Romania in glee. Her lips then met with his.

"Awesome!" shouted Prussia, as he jumped in the air.

"Before we end, this party I wanted to apologize to Hungary. I'm for always being cruel to you, it's just that this whole time I thought that you were selfish because you didn't even care when I helped you get by during the Cold War."

"And I'm sorry I was selfish and for not explaining myself when I thought you were trying to "convert" me. It's just that I thought you just wanted to have sex with me because of my looks and to turn me straight."

"So, all is forgiven?" piped Liechtenstein who was wrapped in Prussia's arms from behind.

"Yes." the both of them said as they hugged.

"Since we've gotten the apologies and gift giving over with, can we please have something to drink, I am thirsty." said England.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." agreed France.

The drinks were served and now the room was filled with joy once more.

"You know, All I want for Christmas is you, Roderich."

"I couldn't have put it better myself". he agreed with Gary, as he held the Hungarian nation's hand.

**Author's Note: So, did you enjoy this? Tell me down in the comments below or should I say review. Oh and I love My Little Pony and Rarity is Best Pony, at least to me, that's why had Poland be a pegasister. I can totally imagine her and her male counterpart love the show and Rarity because it has ponies, which Poland loves, and Rarity is fashionista, like Fem Poland and Poland are. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then watch the show, if you don't mind. Before I say farewell, I really want you to check out my work called True Colors. I want at least reviews for it. Reviews will make me motivated to write more chapters and to incorporate your ideas for how the story should go. Well, that's all I have to say, so farewell!**


End file.
